


We Should Try It Too

by PatMonBB



Series: My Kpop Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: It's New Years' Eve and you are making company to Changkyun that was left alone in the dorm. However, while watching a random movie, the Monsta X's maknae finds himself quite curious about a certain part and decides to try it out with you.





	We Should Try It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          It was New Years' Eve, and Changkyun was all alone in Monsta X’s dorm with you, since the rest of his members were out to spend the day with their families or friends, what left you in that living room, all alone.

          I.M was sitting down in criss-cross style onto the floor with his back against the couch while you were sitting comfortably over the sofa. The both of you had spent your day talking and eating some snacks that you had brought to the younger guy but right at that moment, you had stopped for a little to just watch a random movie that was passing on the television— since the movies Changkyun and his groupmates had in their dorm were not that appropriate to girls, especially a girl like you.

          There wasn’t too much to say about the plot of the film. It was something basic like two friends; a girl, and a boy growing up together and having their first experiences together. Those typical things that kids used to do nowadays. So until the moment, there wasn't anything big about it and I.M was quite bored while watching it.

          But all of that changed when the route of the story reached the teenage years of those two friends. No, there wasn’t erotic scenes nor even pornographic stuff —  for god sake, you were in Korea so porn was illegal and erotic movies were only allowed at night and not in the middle of the afternoon when kids could watch it. No. They were still with their clothes on but, those two friends were sharing their first kiss what somehow left an awkward atmosphere in the living room.

          The Monsta X member was alright with those things even though he didn’t enjoy cheesy stuff, but what was worrying him was your state. He knew how you were, so to ease the aura in that living room, Changkyun decided to end up with it.

          "Aiish~ I really hate stuff like t—" he got cut off by himself when he leaned closer to the TV to turn it off, but the scene on the screen made him stop once it caught his attention.

          The kiss in the movie was not something so innocent as before. No, right now the connection was something more deep and scalding. The two teens were moving their mouths against each other and it could be seen their tongues playing with each other by the gap of their parted lips. That was something that left Changkyun curious.

          Of course, he had already been kissed but… In 22 years of his busy life, he had never felt such sensation. How would it feel the touch of someone’s wet muscle in contact with his own? Would it be messy? Hot? Wet? Probably all of that, and it was killing him with curiosity. He needed to try it.

          Thus, when the scene finally reached its ending point, I.M turned at you, moving his body to sit down by your side onto the couch as his eyes were fixed on your figure.

           “Y/N-ah… Can I— Can I kiss you like that?” he asked straight away, not gifting you even time to think about what you had just watched.

          At first, you were dumbfounded looking at him, but once you got to her rational mode, Changkyun could see your cheeks turning into a darker tint of rouge before you lowered your head, embarrassed with his sudden and out of nowhere question. That wasn’t indeed a normal request and he was probably insane for making it but, he was not a normal kid either way. So even though such request could seem a bit off, in fact, it wasn’t in his mind. He was curious and since he didn’t have a girlfriend, why not do it with his close friend? Someone who he could easily trust?

          After some moments in silence, with you still gazing down and flushing like a tomato with I.M staring profoundly at you while waiting for an answer, he finally decided to make a move.

          He hadn’t heard a ‘yes’ but he also didn’t hear a ‘no’ as well, so he needed to risk it. It was now or never. And without thinking too much, the male leaned closer to your body, closing the gap between your bodies so he could raise your head with his long fingers underneath your chin, to get you staring into his dark orbs like he was doing with yours. You were still flushed and such picture only made him think how cute you indeed were. And although he was showing a firm and emotionless facial expression, he was, in fact, screaming in his insides. Not regretting anything but wanting to start it at once.

          Yet he knew he needed to learn how to be patient with you.

          You spent some few minutes in that position, paralyzed while staring into each others’ eyes until he decided to make his first move that was pressing their mouths into a soft and gentle kiss. He shut down his eyes when he felt the smoothness of your lips in contact with his own, and after some time he began to move onto you in a slow and careful way to not freak you out since you were still quiet and in astonishment.

          Changkyun kept trying to make you move, kissing you for a long time without making too much pressure on it, allowing you to have your time to kick him in the nuts or to continue with the scene. And what you decided was the best present he could receive at that moment.

          You raised a trembling hand to let it fall on I.M’s arm in the second you began to respond to his touch, kissing him back in a chaste way without any signal of urge as your body shivered for a bit, still nervous and trying to assimilate what was going on right there.

          You kept kissing for a time, already with Changkyun’s larger hands cupping your cheeks to get more comfortable once he made more pressure against your lips, parting more his ones to let his tongue dart out of his hot cave so he could run it over your, asking for entrance. You seemed reluctant at the beginning but afterwards you gave up on his tease and parted your petals as well, letting him invade your oral cavity, exploring you warm insides as the tip of his tongue touched every single inch of you before of meeting your tongue, massaging each other while some hums left your throats once your natural taste reached their taste buds.

          Changkyun couldn’t get enough of that feeling. It was wet, burning, messy and much more than what he was thinking. That was really addicting and he now knew why people always engaged in scenes like that one. It was like a drug and he was taking all he could until the moment you pulled away, gasping for fresh air, leaving an intoxicated I.M behind, smiling like a fool as he swallowed all the mixed flavor located in his mouth.

           “I— We— Well… I really think we should repeat this again, don’t you ?”


End file.
